


The Good Kind Of Exhausted

by Somekindofpoet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, its just an excuse for smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somekindofpoet/pseuds/Somekindofpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has had an incredibly long week, between arguing with clan leaders, visiting tribes, and of course her own Wanheda Clarke Griffin. Two are the bad kind of exhausting, one is the good kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Kind Of Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Guys it's just smut. Sin sin sin. This better cure my writers block because I crossed so many of my own boundaries for this.

It had been an incredibly long day. No, an incredibly long week. Between clan meetings, village visits and Clarke, Lexa was exhausted. The first two were the worst kind of exhausting, the kind that makes one start to imagine what would happen if Heda took a vacation. Or killed them all. Either way, it would rid the source of her headache. On the other hand, there was the exhaustion of Clarke. THAT was the good kind, the kind that made Lexa sleep like a goufa, with heavy limbs and droopy smiles. 

Lexa leaned over the table in her room, scouring maps and routes to the village she would need to visit tomorrow. She sighed, and dropped all the way down, resting her face on the paper, looking for all the world like a mopey young adult. She lifted her head, but kept her elbows resting on the table when she heard the door open. Only one person was allowed to enter her quarters without her beckon. She looked over her shoulder to see Clarke, quietly shutting the door, and turning to her. 

The girl was fit to be a queen, Lexa thought. In her sleeping gown of teal and blues, her blonde hair turning platinum in the moonlight streaming from the windows, she may have even been fit to be a Goddess. No, she was fit to be a Goddess. Maybe that's what she was. An ethereal Goddess flung from the heavens for the soul purpose of teaching Heda how to soften. Like Persephone and Hades. 

Clarke's gravelly voice broke her train of thought, "Why am I not surprised you're still up?"

"I still have much to do Klark." Lexa laid her face back onto the table, to show how little drive she had. She felt soft hands run up her back, she felt Clarke's hips press into her from behind, gently pushing her further in to the table. It was possessive, Lexa knew, but she didn't mind. 

"You should get to bed hodness." Clarke whispered into her ear. Lexa knew Clarke had no plans of sleeping, but she was so tired. Too tired. She pushed back into the blonde, then stood and turned to face her. There was the look. The dark hunger in the sky girls normally ocean blue eyes. Now they were more gray, thunder clouds aching to storm. As tempting as she was, she always was, Lexa was so tired. 

"Klark, my love, I can't. I'm so tired. I need to wake before the sun and ride to the boat clans." She pressed her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose. "I have to sleep." Clarke smiled, softly and genuinely. She reached out to Lexa and drew her in, holding her against her chest.

"Then sleep. Come on, let's get you out of Heda's clothes." 

"My clothes."

"Heda's clothes." Clarke's fingers moved to unbutton Lexa's coat, working by muscle memory at this point. There was a soft thump as the heavy armor fell to the table behind them. The coat fell from her shoulders next, as Clarke began to drop soft kisses down her neck to her chest. She straightened, and guided Lexa to the bed, pushing her to sit on the edge. When she dropped to her knees green eyes began to turn dark, but Clarke only moved to un-lace the leather on her shins, then pulled her boots off. 

Lexas breath became heavy when the blonde ran her hands up her calves, over her thighs and untied her pants. She lifted up so the material could be removed from her hips, and pulled down and off her ankles. Clarke left soft kisses on the tops of her feet, around her ankles and alternated between legs as she nipped and kissed her way up to hips. Lexa leaned back on her hands, watching Clarke leave small red marks on her lower stomach and sighed. "Klark." Her name came out breathy, and needy and exhausted. 

The blonde smiled into her skin, pressed one last kiss just below her belly button and stood. "Into bed now Hodness. You have to wake up very early." Lexa moved back to the headboard and watched as Clarke moved about the room, picking up her clothes and laying them neatly on the table, blowing out candles here and there. She knew she was deluded if she thought she could sleep now without loving the girl. She pulled the furs back and slipped into them, waiting to feel the weight of Clarke slide in next to her. She was nearly asleep when she felt the bed dip, a shuffle and a soft sigh. 

One hand reached out and rested on her stomach, not too cuddly but reaching out to be sure she was there. It was one of Lexas favorite things about Clarke. She didn't always need to be pressed into her, but she always reached out for her to maintain awareness of where she was. It was an intimate closeness, one that didn't need to be explained or expressed with words, just an unconscious habit done out of love. Lexa smiled and rolled into her, pressing her lips to Clarke's chin, then shuffled down to rest her head under her jaw on her chest. The blonde let out a contented sigh, and softly ran her fingers over Lexa's back. 

Clarke enveloped her senses, she smelled of the sun, and spring and the flowers Lexa always put in her bath water. The sound of her breath evening out into sleep rocked Lexa into a boneless state of relaxation. She fought sleep as long as she could, trying to soak up the feeling of being surrounded by the woman she loved. Eventually the sand man got to her, making her eyes heavier and heavier until they slipped shut. Her fingers were wrapped in the blue fabric of Clarke's gown, her lips curled up into a soft smile as she drifted off.

\--------

A soft sigh roused Lexa, she had rolled away from Clarke in her sleep and was facing the window. Another sigh came from behind her, along with the sound of sheets barely rustling. Her heart began to race and heat immediately pooled into her stomach when she realized what she was hearing. She heard Clarke's breath hitch, then a whimper that was barely audible.

The sun had yet to rise, and candles were still burning, only halfway to their ends, telling Lexa it was still very late in the night. Or very early in the morning. Either way, she should not be awake, but she couldn't help but listen to Clarke's heavy breathing just behind her. She waited a few more seconds before she couldn't refrain any longer, early wake up call be damned, she wouldn't allow Clarke to have to do what she was now very awake to do. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow, startling the girl in her bed. The blondes hands immediately stopped and shot out from the blankets, but she knew she was caught and a bashful smile crept across her face. 

Lexa smiled, "You should wake me for these things Klark. I am always happy to help."

"You were so tired, and I fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you." 

Instead of responding Lexa rolled on top of her, dropping all of her weight into the thigh between Clarke's legs, a full smile on her face. Clarke let out a groan, louder than the ones she had allowed herself moments before. The older girl had shaken any idea of sleep left in her as she started to rock into the blondes center, setting an easy rhythm between them. She dipped her hands below the furs covering them, hiking the sleeping gown up and over Clarke's thighs, gathering it at her belly button where she left soft bite marks. She was delighted to find that the girl wasn't wearing any underwear under the gown, her bare thigh pressing into her warm center. The pressure elicited a loud moan from the girl below her, encouraging Lexa to lick and nip her neck.

"Lexa" Clarke groaned out, mostly breath and gasps, her body arching into Lexas, clearly making a statement of its own. Lexa pushed the gown up further, allowing Clarke to sit up so she could pull it over her head. She lay back, her platinum hair fanned out across their pillows, cerulean eyes lidded and dark. Lexa nipped at her jawline, moving slowly to her lips, tongue brushing across them asking for permission that need not be granted. Clarke complied, opening her mouth to let their tongues dance together, drawing a moan from both of them. Lexa rested her weight into her left elbow, still rocking against Clarke's hips with her own, and let her right hand wander from thigh to breast, memorizing each curve of the girls body. She ran her palms over the soft skin, brushing her nipples with her thumbs. The blonde arched into her with a soft gasp, encouraging Lexa to move her open mouth kisses to her neck, driving her to bite and mark every other inch of her.

Red bruises bloomed under her lips, spreading between her teeth like roses reaching for the sun. Her tongue dragged from pulse to clavicle, where she bit down again, soothing and biting and moving on. Clarke's breathing had become erratic, her hands pulling at Lexa's shirt, urging it off her body and over her head. Her thigh pressed into Clarke, slipping through growing wetness easily, causing the girl to grasp at thick auburn locks tightly. 

"Lexa. Beja." The words came out almost strangled as Clarke fought to maintain composure. Lexa toyed with the thought of teasing her lover further, but relented at the sight of the girls lifting hips and wide begging eyes. She descended her barrage of tongue and lips and teeth until she met with a nipple, swirling it under her tongue, sliding teeth across it. The sounds coming from the blonde were truly holy, the goddess of the sky herself demanding friction and affection. Lexa happily obliged as she switched to the other nipple, biting the skin between breasts on her way there. She ran her right hand lazily down the girls stomach, over her hip and trailed fingers up and down her thigh. Clarke's hips pressed forward in clear demand of where Lexa was wanted, where she was needed. 

But Lexa lived to savor the skin between destinations, the taste of soap and salt on soft white flesh. She ran her tongue down between the ridges of her ribs, nipping one here and there, alternating sides as she saw fit. Hands gripped her hair tight, almost too tight, but Lexa loved it. She swirled her tongue deep into the muscle beside her hips, slowly making her way down. With a thrust of hips and a needy push on her head, Lexa dipped her tongue into the place she knew Clarke needed her most. A loud gasp followed by a "Fuck!" came from above her and she smiled into the soft pink flesh.

"I can feel that smile Heda." Lexa fought but lost the battle of smiling harder at Clarke's breathy exclamation, she knew she only addressed her that way when she was truly desperate. So she gave the girl what she desperately wanted, sucking her bud between her lips, at the same time running one finger through slick folds. The blonde sputtered out many words that meant nothing to Lexa, but she knew it was encouragement. So she swirled her tongue and dipped her finger in, pulling out and adding another. The whimpers and groans escaping the girl below her pressed her to move her hand faster, curling her fingers to hit just the right spot. 

It didn't take long before Clarke was tightening around her, hips pressing without rhythm into her face, hands pushing and pulling at her head without abandon. With one last flick of her tongue and curl of her fingers Clarke's body arched off the bed, freezing and jerking and halting. She came down all at once, tipping over the edge moaning Lexa's name and title and her skaikru curses mixed with trigedasleng slurs. The thrusting of her hips slowed to a stop, and Lexa pulled out of her, beginning her ascension to praise her very own deity. 

She softly kissed each bruise from the trail between her thighs to her neck, caring for each one, yet hoping they would stay. She knew Clarke would see them and think of her while she was away conducting business, and the thought made her chest fill and her heart swell. She rose all the way up to leave chaste kisses to the girls lips, her once dark ocean eyes now heavily lidded in exhaustion. Lexa watched her face change into sleepy contentment, a small droopy smile lifting the corners of Clarke's lips. She kissed her cheeks, and the left side of her jaw before dropping her head down on Clarke's chest, closing her eyes in happy exhaustion. Their legs tangled together as long arms wrapped the the blondes boneless body up. Lexa felt a soft kiss planted to to the top of her head before she heard the whispered, "Reshop Leksa, ai hodness." 

Lexa closed her eyes and smiled, "Goodnight niron, my love."


End file.
